danball_senki_lbxfandomcom_vi-20200214-history
Hirameki
Hirameki (閃き, tạm dịch:tia sáng le lói) là bài hát nhân vật của Arata trong Danball Senki WARS . Bài hát chỉ được sử dụng trong Tập 37 (WARS) như bài hát kết thúc series Danball Senki. Lời bài hát |-|Kanji= 目覚ましとの競争は連勝続き 休日の朝は不思議 二度寝なんかしなくても頭がスッキリ ワクワク止まらなくて 宿題よりももっと大事なこと 胸が高鳴る理由を解き明かそう 扉の向こう　今飛び出そう 未来へ先回りして 新たな仲間と出逢えたなら 後先考えるより 心が選ぶ閃き 信じればほらすぐ仲良くなれる 赤信号待つときもイライラしない 休日の街は素敵 昨日までの悩みごともう忘れてる 笑顔が溢れてるね 苦手なこともちょっと勇気出して チャレンジしたら上手くできそうな予感 試してみよう　色々やろう ドジは成功の近道 新たなルートが見つかるから イナズマが走るみたいに 突然光る閃き 感じたらそう今スタート切ろう 止まらず行こう　探しに行こう 未来はまだまだ続く 新たな夢にもめぐり逢える 前向きに頑張ってたら 希望に満ちた閃き 君にもきっと見つかるときが来る |-|Romaji= mezamashi to no kyousou wa renshou tsuzuki kyuujitsu no asa wa fushigi nidone nanka shinakutemo atama ga sukkiri wakuwaku tomaranakute shukudai yorimo motto daiji na koto mune ga takanaru riyuu wo tokiakasou tobira no mukou ima tobidasou mirai he sakimawari shite arata na nakama to deaetanara atosaki kangaeru yori kokoro ga erabu hirameki shinjireba hora sugu nakayoku nareru akashingou matsu toki mo iraira shinai kyuujitsu no machi wa suteki kinou made no nayamigoto mou wasureteru egao ga afureteru ne nigate na koto mo chotto yuuki dashite CHALLENGE shitara umaku dekisou na yokan tameshitemiyou iroiro yarou doji wa seikou no chikamichi aratana ROUTE ga mitsukaru kara inazuma ga hashiru mitai ni totsuzen hikaru hirameki kanjitara sou ima START kirou tomarazu ikou sagashi ni ikou mirai wa mada mada tsuzuku arata na yume ni mo meguriaeru maemuki ni ganbattetara kibou ni michita hirameki kimi ni mo kitto mitsukaru toki ga kuru |-|Tiếng Anh= I’ve got a chain of consecutive wins against waking up early The morning of a day off is a wonder I feel refreshed without having to sleep in And the excitement in my chest won’t calm down The thing what more important than finishing my homework Is solving the mystery behind my fast-beating heart Taking a leap past the door I run ahead to the future And if I meet new friends there, Instead of thinking about what’ll happen I’ll put my trust in the glimmer that my heart chooses And I know we’ll get along just fine Though I’m stuck at the crosswalk, the red light doesn’t bother me The city on a day off is beautiful I’ve already forgotten my worries of yesterday With a smile spread across my face I’ll bring up the courage to tackle the things I’m bad at ‘Cause I feel like if I challenge them, things’ll go my way I’ll try all kinds of new things out Failing is part of the road to success Because it helps you find new routes Like how lightning strikes through the air, Once I feel that sudden glimmer rush through me Then it’ll be a new start I’ll go on an endless scavenger hunt There’s no stopping the future And there, I’ll bump into new dreams If you work hard and stay positive I know that there’ll be a time when you find your own glimmer, Brimming with hope |-|Tiếng Việt= Tôi thắng những trận đấu liên tiếp để chống lại việc dậy sớm Buổi sáng ngày nghỉ luôn là một điều kì diệu Tôi cảm thấy tỉnh táo mà không cần phải nằm trong chăn Sự phấn khích trong lồng ngực vẫn không dịu xuống Điều quan trọng hơn cả việc hoàn thành bài tập về nhà Là giải quyết bí ẩn đằng sau tiếng đập thình thịch của con tim Nhảy vọt ra khỏi cửa Chạy thẳng đến tương lai Và tôi sẽ gặp những người bạn mới Thay vì nghĩ rằng chuyện gì sẽ xảy ra Tôi sẽ đặt niềm tin vào tia sáng le lói mà con tim đã chọn Và tôi biết chúng ta sẽ nhận được những điều tốt đẹp Dù có mắc kẹt ở ngã tư, đèn đỏ cũng không làm phiền tôi được Thành phố vào ngày nghỉ thật đẹp Tôi đã quên mất nỗi ưu phiền ngày hôm qua Và nụ cười lại rạng rỡ trên khuôn mặt tôi Tôi tập hợp lòng can đảm để giải quyết những việc không phải sở trường Vì tôi cảm thấy nếu thách thức những việc đó, rồi chúng cũng sẽ theo ý muốn của tôi Tôi sẽ thử qua những thứ mới lạ Thất bại là một phần của chặng đường hướng đến thành công Vì nó giúp bạn tìm ra con đường mới Giống như cách tia chớp đánh vào không khí Khi tôi cảm thấy tia sáng le lói bất ngờ tràn qua cơ thể Cũng là lúc tôi cảm nhận được một sự khởi đầu mới Tôi sẽ tiếp tục cuộc hành trình vô tận Đến tương lai không có điểm dừng Và ở đó, tôi sẽ chạm vào giấc mơ mới Nếu bạn làm việc chăm chỉ và tích cực Tôi biết sẽ có lúc bạn tìm thấy tia sáng le lói của chính mình Tia sáng ngập tràn những hi vọng Hình ảnh Video thumb|left|335px Thể_loại:Âm nhạc Thể_loại:Bài hát kết thúc Thể_loại:Bài hát trong Anime